The Final Wife Of James Wilson
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: ONE SHOT Wilson is getting married again but to who? and will this finally be the one who sticks around. Wameron and a little Huddy


The Final Wife of James Wilson

The Final Wife of James Wilson

Wilson stood at the end of the isle in a black tux with a white vest, undershirt and tie with his best man House at his side. Yes James Wilson was getting married a forth time but even though he said every time that this would be the last time he truly knew this would be. He had found someone who could understand his life in a way no one else could. She could understand his crazy hours, his crazy friend and the late nights. Walking down the isle toward him on her fathers arm was fellow doctor at PPTH and one of Houses fellows Allison Cameron. She looking sunning in a strapless a-line gown with little gold detail on the bust and the rest was just a little puffy and clean. Her hair was left down but beautiful curls that cascaded down her back. She had a small tiara/headband in with no veil. Finally Cameron and her father were at the alter.

"Who gives this women to be married? The Pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do." Cameron's dad responded. He gave her hand a final squeeze and went and sat down next to Camerons mother. Wilson grabbed her hand and they went up to the alter.

"James and Allison, learning to love and to live together is one of the great challenges of life and is the ultimate goal of a successful married life. We must learn to love by being loved. We must learn compromise and we must also learn to never take one another for granted. Marriage is a life- long commitment, full of responsibility and hard work, therefore not to be entered into lightly, nor foolishly, but sincerely and reverently. Would you please face each other and hold hands?" The pastor said and Wilson and Cameron faced each other.

"James do you take Allison you be your wife? Do you promise to love and protect her, honor and cherish her all the days of your life?" The pastor asked.

"I Do"

"Allison do you take James to be your husband? Do you promise to love and protect him, honor and cherish him all the days of your life" The pastor asked.

"I Do"

"Marriage is something that is sacred between two people. Only they know how much it means to the other. Only they know how much they love eachother. Today is a day where they tell the world that they want to spend the rest of there lives together. Do you have the rings?" He said.

House limped over and handed the rings to the pastor. The pastor put one in the crease of his book that he had been reading out of that was in one hand and with the other hand held up the smaller of the two.

"These rings are a outward symbol of an inward spiritual grace and shows a undying circle of love that these two people have for one another." The priest said then gave Wilson the ring.

"James repeat after me: I James take you Allison to be my wife"

"I James take you Allison to be my wife"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"For richer or poorer"

"For richer or poorer"

"and I promise to love you forever more"

"and I promise to love you forever more" Once he finished saying that he slid the ring on her finger, Then the pastor gave Cameron Wilson's ring for her to put on him.

"Allison repeat after me: I Allison take you James to be my husband"

"I Allison take you James to be my Husband"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"For richer or poorer"

"For richer or poorer"

"and I promise to love you forever more"

"and I promise to love you forever more" Once she was done she slid the ring on his finger then they held each-others hands.

"James and Allison in so much as you have agreed to live together in holy matrimony and promised your love for eachother through these vows I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations you may kiss your bride." The pastor said.

Wilson looked at Cameron who both had big smiles on their faces and they leaned in and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. When they were done the pastor started to speak.

"It is a honor for me to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Drs. James and Allison Wilson "

As Cameron and Wilson walked down the isle everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. Everyone ushered out of the church and lines the front steps holding rose petals. When Cameron and Wilson came out they all through the petals at them. They got in the limo followed by House and Cuddy who by the time they were headed to take pictures were holding hands with big smiles or a smile one I mean this is House were talking about. Wilson and Cameron just smiled at eachother and looked forward for today was the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
